Locked Up Love
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have been together, and all Sasuke can think of is why he didn't see her before. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.


Locked Up Love

My name is Sakura Haruno, I am an average 18 year old teenager, if by any chance you exclude the facts that I'm rich, I have unusual pink hair and big green jade eyes, oh… And I'm just moving to a creepy old place, also called "The Rouge", a boarding school for rich and smart kids. Ugh.

I arrived on time; I had just got myself sent into the stupid boarding school in the north. Just great. Mikoto asked me to give something to itachi and Sasuke. I had no problem with that. She is a nice person who has helped me get along with everybody without any problems.

I came in; everybody just stared, even better. I really felt like slapping somebody. Good thing I didn't. this old lady with big boobs came towards me, I sighed as she looked at me.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm new here… you are?.." I asked politely. Although I already knew WHO she was. Old Tsunade-sishou. I smiled as she hugged me. "Sakura-chan.. it's good to see you after soooo long.." "Yeah… Real good. I needed to show I'm the best doc here." I smirked as she laughed. She walked me towards her office and I waited as she looked up at a list. Probably checking who I was with.

"Sakura, your room is…. Room 205; just go up the stairs at the right. I think you'll like your roommates." She said confidently. I nodded my head and walked out of the room. Straight to my own. I smiled as I came to view with an empty canopy bed. It was beautiful. I took a look around. Only 2 people by room?.. Um.. Well. I guess it was better this way.

Somebody shyly touched my shoulder, I ignored my sudden ninja reaction to knock the air out of the person. I turned around to greet a blonde girl, with pretty blue eyes. "hey" she said coolly, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I guess we're roomies now". She smiled widely. I smiled back

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno, umm.. hey.. you wouldn't know where I can find Uchiha Itachi's room, do you?".. I asked nicely "Sorry, I'm not after _that_ Uchiha." She winked at me. I nodded and walked down the stairs, straight to a group of cool looking kids, including Sasuke Uchiha, my target's younger brother. "Hey…" I smiled nicely, sasuke turned to look at me, ", do you know where I can find… Uchiha Itachi..?" I asked Sasuke. Just to have some fun, my finger gently caressed his cheek. I could see a faint blush coming up. I kissed his cheek sweetly and looked back at his blonde, energetic friend.

They all gawked and a blonde one pointed at a room… 369? Good. "Thanks… 369? I'll have to remember that." I smirked. As I started to walk towards the room, I could feel I was being followed by Sasuke and some other guys. I knocked and a red haired dude came to open the door. "Hi, is Itachi here?" I smiled sweetly. He blushed. Shit. Just what I didn't need. Fanboys.

"Emm.. Sure.. But you see.. He's asleep, and he gets _really_ grumpy when somebody wakes him up." He explained. "Suureee… well, may I come in..? I think he'll wanna see me." I smirked. Overconfident. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He usually doesn't get _excited _for visits… don't get your hopes up."

I walked in, and saw him without a shirt, completely asleep in his bed, as usual, no hair out of place. I smiled and walked towards him. I sat down. I saw the guys gawk at my sudden confidence. I carefully crawled towards his nightstand bed and put some medicine in the drawer. I closed it silently. The guys were still watching me. Probably hoping I wouldn't die if I woke Itachi up.

I did the _forbidden_ for them. I kissed his cheek. He woke up immediately, "Hey , I hope I didn't wake you. Well… I'll let you go back to sleep. Just wanted to tell you I got here safe and sound." I smiled as he just processed the _whole_ thing. I got up and just as my body was leaving the bed, I got pulled by a pair of strong arms I already knew too well. I squealed as I fell on the bed with him. He kissed me passionately.

"Hey... I missed you… you just thought you would leave me here without a kiss..?" he asked jokingly "Of course, I just woke you up. And I feel bad about that. So… go back to sleep Itachi-kun." I felt his lips crash hungrily against mine. "How about you join me.? We haven't' had fun in a while now." He whispered in my ear, his voice was husky. Filled with lust. "No, no, no. Itachi-kun… behave!... we have people watching…" I laughed as I sat down on his lap. Since he wouldn't let go of me.

Sasuke and his friends watched us with open mouths. "Oh, yeah, sorry… I'm Sakura; I just got transferred here…" I **tried** to get up but Itachi wouldn't let me. His lips kissing gently at my neck. I laughed, it tickled. "Hey… your mom asked me to bring you some stuff… also for you Sasuke-san." I turned to smile at him. "Sorry about earlier. I just really wanted to see Itachi-kun." I kissed his lips once more. He chuckled. "See, you want it too…" he said temptingly. "Itachi-kun, don't be so impatient." I scolded.

Sasuke came closer to us. He sat down and watched us like we were some aliens. "How..? How do you _do_ that...?!" "Do what?" I asked innocently. "Nobody... has ever had so much effect on Itachi." I saw the person who asked that question. "By the way, my name is Sasori." he added. "Sakura, well, I don't know about _that_.. I'm pretty sure I don't have that much power." I smirked. I knew I was lying, Itachi knew that too.

"Sure? 'Cause Itachi.. well… he's a tough one." Said Sasori. "Well, Sakura? How old are you…?" asked the blonde one. "I'm 18, actually, umm… I don't think I know your name.. You are..?" I trailed off. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, you're our age." He said over excited.

Just then, my cell phone rang, making me jump and Itachi chuckled at that. "Give me a second please." I pleaded Itachi. He smirked and shook his head. "Answer in my arms, it's not so hard." I smiled and just answered my cell phone.

*"Hey Mom…. Yeah, I just got here…. Yeah, Itachi is here too. He says hi…. I'll tell her, Bye Mom."*

I hung up, kissed itachi's cheek and tried to get up. "It's time for me to get up. I need to unpack and shower and…. Well… you know. _Rest"_ he let go and stood up. I saw he grabbed some clean clothes and put them in a bag, "nice meeting all of you, I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." I waved goodbye. And turned to kiss Itachi good bye. "Come on, let's go." "Where?" I asked. "I'm gonna help you get everything ready and… like hell I'll let you no sleep with me." He whispered the last part into my ear. I blushed at his determination.

We walked towards my room. After unpacking, I laid on my bed, _obviously_ tired. Itachi came over. Smirked at me and threw himself over me, not letting any weight on me. He kissed my neck, as I moaned softly. "Come on, let's go shower." I purred as I thought was sexier. He lifted me off my feet and carried me towards the bathroom. He turned on the water.

After our Shower (just shower) We both fell asleep on my bed, cuddled to each other. I waited excitedly for another day of heaven with my boyfriend.

2------

The next day I woke up, I _tried_ to get up, but Itachi wouldn't let me** again…** So I just laid there in bed, with my lovely boyfriend. He cuddled up to me? I didn't really know, I just knew he was being all weird, maybe he missed me… maybe.

I kissed itachi's cheek sweetly and moved his arms; after all, I did have a roommate, who would probably jump to a conclusion if she saw us in bed together. Itachi didn't have a shirt on, and I was barely covered, I didn't really care If I was barely covered when I was with him. When I was near Itachi, it was just him and me. No one else.

I whimpered as my legs and arms throbbed, I just laid back on my comfy bed. I kissed itachi's neck, gently, mostly to wake him up. It _**always**_ worked. I smirked as he opened his eyes. "Come on Itachi-kun, I have classes to attend." I said sweetly. "With one condition…" he warned me. "….What is it?" I asked confused, he never asked for anything. Weird,

He sighed and whispered in my ear "Let's make tonight _special_." He asked me.. More likely commanded me. I smiled. "Only If you behave through the day." I warned, he smirked and kissed my neck. "Forget it. Let's just do it now." He purred hotly in my ear. I whimpered, I wanted him… badly.

I hadn't seen him in almost a year. Of course I felt this way. Good thing I had brought my lingerie with me. I smiled. "I'm fine with that…. But I would prefer.. later." I added. He pouted and nodded. "Fine, but… We _**will.**_ I smiled and caressed his cheek. "Why so Sex starved? As if…"

Pain went through my whole body. I still remembered the day he cheated on me. My body went numb, before I could stop myself, my eyes were already watery. He noticed that and kissed my tears away. "Sakura, you know I love you. Of course I waited for you, I always will". I got p from our cuddled position and went straight to my shower.

When I came out I saw Itachi, shirtless. Which made me blush, sitting on my bed. He smirked at me as he put his shirt on. I was only wearing my black bra and red panties. Which I _knew_ he liked. He pulled me towards him, and he did no effort to hide his.. em… erection. This was just too tempting. "No, no, no. I won't be late for my first day"

He sighed and let go of me. I grabbed a blouse and buttoned it up, of course as always, I left the top 3 unbuttoned, because I knew I looked** hot** with them like that, I pulled my pants up. Black pants and a red blouse, I loved that combination.

"Hmmm… red looks good on you. I like it." He murmured in my ear, he started nibbling on my ear lobe, I moaned softly, but being late was NOT an option. So I pushed him off me, grabbed my bag and pulled his hand,

I looked at my schedule and frowned… maths… Itachi kissed my cheek and walked me towards my next class. I could feel the stares of the guys around me. Itachis hand went around my waist, signaling I was already taken. I smiled, that smile disappeared as soon as we arrived at classroom 107. A.k.a. Maths Classroom, all the girls giggled at Itachi and a big chorus of "Good Morning, Itachi-kun!" greeted us. I snickered and kissed his lips passionately, I knew this would not help him concentrate through the day; I smiled as I pulled away. "Go, you'll be late." I said sweetly "You too. After what I do to you…" he trailed off, his gaze went straight to a janitor's closer. I kissed his cheek. "Later…" I purred and walked towards my classroom, I smiled as the envy looks went straight to me. Naruto came running towards me and Sasuke followed him.

I greeted them and Sasuke froze. He glared… at me? I couldn't tell. Before I could wink, a stampede was coming. Straight to me! Angry Itachi fans hovered over me. "You, pinky..! get away from _our_ Itachi-kun!". A vein throbbed on my forehead. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!?!" the girls kept their mouths quiet and left, giving me death stares.

I giggled at Sasuke's and Naruto's faces. "What? Helloooo..?" I waved a hand infront of their eyes. They came out of their trance. I felt my cell phone vibrate. A message. I graabed my cell phone from my pocket and read it.

New Message from: Itachi-kun -

**Hey Sakura, see you at my room in an hour? Just go in, don't worry. See you soon, Itachi.**

I replied with a quick glance at the guys.

**Sure, no mischievous plans, right? ;) see you when I come out of maths. ;***

I giggled and muttered a quiet "Pervert…" I could see Sasuke Tensing at my flirting with Itachi. Why?. I walked straight to an empty chair, with Sasuke sitting next to me. "Hey, well.. Um.. What's up.?" I asked. "Why are you with my brother?" he asked coldly. "Huh.. Why the sudden question, Sasuke-san? Well, I love Itachi-kun". I smiled.

"But please, answer me.. Why are you acting this way?" I asked, concerned. He responded in a shocked voice. "I.. I think I might be falling for you."


End file.
